


Let's go to the garden.

by Monster_Boy



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, This is just pure, and so, and took an embarrassingly long time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Boy/pseuds/Monster_Boy
Summary: Blond wakes up to an empty bed so he goes to find Silver.





	Let's go to the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> these characters don't belong to me I'm just playing puppeteer right now.

Blond hadn't gotten to sleep till midnight. He had been doing research for their next mission and nodded off without realizing it, jolting awake at three am to the sound of his laptop falling off the edge of the bed. Reaching down to collect it, he noticed that Silver’s slippers were not where they usually resided beside the bed. 

After carefully placing his laptop on the bedside table, he turned toward Silver’s side of the bed finding it empty, just as he suspected it might be. Blond pulled himself out of bed, taking the blanket off with him as he got up and shuffling out of their room and into the hallway. Making his way into the kitchen, he draped the blanket over a stool that was sitting next to the kitchen island as he walked over to the stove. A small yawn came from him as he put the kettle on the front burner. 

“I bet it’s a clear night,” Blond mumbled to himself, while he waited for the kettle to boil; he pulled out the cocoa and the thermos from the cabinet. He heard the kettle’s shrill whistle and moved back towards the stove, carefully taking the kettle off the burner he went back to the counter pouring the boiling water into thermos stirring the cocoa, when he had finished, he carefully collected the blanket and the thermos and headed out the front door.

He took the elevator to the roof the doors opening to the small entryway that led outside, he made his way out to the small rooftop garden on the furthermost corner of the roof and there on the bench they had pushed into the corner is where he found exactly what he was looking for.

“Hello, there lovely.” Blond whispered as he leaned down to hand Silver the thermos and place a kiss on his forehead “I had a feeling I’d find you up here.” Silver looked up at him giving him a small smile

“I didn't want to wake you up.” He said sounding a bit sheepish, “the forecast said it'd be clear tonight, I wanted to see the stars.” Blond smiles at him and nudges him gently with his knee Silver understands and moves over. the moment Blond sits down he finds his lap occupied Silver’s head resting on it and his legs stretched out on the rest of the bench Blond smiles down at him pulling the blanket from around his shoulders and laying it out over Silver

“Our life seems almost calm right now doesn't it?” Silver said a little wistfully as he curled up under the blanket, Blond snorted a small chuckle slipping out as he ran his fingers through Silver's messy hair.

“Yeah just wait Jay will ruin that in oh I don’t about know three days give or take?” Silver sighed as he sat up a little and rested himself against Blond’s shoulder leaning into the touch of his fingers running across his scalp.

“Why can't Jay ever take a break?” Silver huffs “Everyone’s tired we need a break that’s longer than three days.” 

“I don't know love, but at least for now we have calm, and we have each other.” Silver laughs hard and loud his hand covering his mouth but failing to smother any of the sound Blond looks over at him surprised “why are you laughing?”

“That was so cheesy!” Silver gasps out between the laughter he leans his head into the crook of Blond’s neck his laughter slowly dissipating until it’s nothing but smooth breaths again “thank you.” it’s muffled, but Blond can still make it out. He smiles and takes Silvers hand in his gripping it tight, his other hand pulling Silvers chin from his shoulder and bringing his face up so that their eyes meet.

“I love you an incredible amount,” he says earnestly running his thumb along Silvers jaw smiling at him as he leans into the touch. Silvers other hand comes up brushing against Blond's cheek and anchoring itself at the back of his neck he leans in slowly capturing the other's lips gently with his and deepening the kiss he pulls back with a sigh and smiles at Blond

“I love you too.” he takes one last look at the sky and smiles brightly “let’s go back in I bet we could find something interesting to watch on tv.” with that Blond smiles grabbing the blanket off of Silver and slinging it over his arm

“Alright love,” Blond pushes him off of his lap until he's sitting upright he stands smiling at silver as he offers a hand which Silver gladly takes “Upsey daisy.” Silver laughs as he’s pulled up and into Blond’s arms, they stand there for a moment just staring at each other smiling. Blond pushes a stray hair out of Silver's eyes and leans in his lips brushing gently across Silver's who smiles and leans into him deepening the kiss, after a moment he pulls back with a sly smile on his face,

“Don’t forget the thermos babe,” Blond's eyes widen as he whips around to get it obviously forgetting it had been there in the first place, Silver lets out a light laugh at his little display and retrieves his hand when he's standing again “we can drink it while we watch a movie.” Silver says through a small chuckle

“Okay love let’s go back in.” Blond gently leads him back to the elevator their hands a warm connection against the night chill, they reach the apartment and unlock the door pulling it open to a quiet living room the close and lock the door behind them before making their way to the couch and resuming the position they'd taken to on the roof Silver's head placed gently on Blond's lap a blanket covering him they perused through a collection of movies Blond had acquired until they found something to watch, they relaxed as it began to play an air of familiarity washing over them, the movie had barely reached the beginning of the hero's journey when Blond heard soft snores coming from his lap, looking down he saw that Silver had finally fallen asleep and smiled brushing his fingers gently through his partner's hair, “Sleep well love.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
